


The Scent of Sunflowers

by NightwingAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Ivan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, not for fans of China, omega alfred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingAngel/pseuds/NightwingAngel
Summary: (From Rusame Drabble: My Precious Sunflower) summary in process





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read My Precious Sunflower.  
> This is the official title. The story is still plotless, but I believe this story will get more chapters so I chose to give it, its own story. I made some changes.  
> Summerland Kingdom: Aria Kingdom  
> Eastern Empire: Esfir Empire  
> West Land Kingdom: Arnulf Kingdom
> 
> Needs editing. I will add the second chapter once it is edited.

When a baby is born no one knows if the baby is an alpha or omega. At the age of eleven, an omega-child experiences their first heat and the unmated alphas (both young and old) are attracted to their scent. Prince Alfred of Aria Kingdom believed he was an alpha as he behaved like one. He loved training with the guards and playing rough with the kids living near the palace. The belief only grew when his older twin Matthew- by a minute or two-had his first heat. It was a scary sight to see. All the unmated alphas were drawn to his brother, Alfred wasn’t drawn to the scent, however, that wasn’t the reason he knew he wasn’t omega; He was almost twelve years old.

No one in Aria Kingdom heard of an omega experiencing their first heat at a late age.

* * *

  **Esfir Empire**

Crowned Prince Ivan of the Esfir Empire was an unmated alpha. His father Emperor Nicholas was reaching his eighties, and in this era, most people barely made it past their sixties, but Nicholas was different. He made it passed his sixties. Now, the Emperor’s health was deteriorating, and Ivan would have to take his father’s responsibilities. However, before Ivan could take over he had to marry an omega and not just any omega, but an omega of his father’s choice. There was a list of unmated omegas -from the Esfir Empire to its neighboring kingdoms and neighboring Empire- on his father’s bed. Ivan never once looked at the list. He wasn’t really interested in the omegas nor did he care until he heard rumors of his chosen betroth; The omega Prince of the Lotus Empire: Wang Yao.  

Ivan met the Prince at least twice in his life. Yao was breathtakingly beautiful that countless unmated Alphas tried to claim the Prince, But Emperor Qin of Lotus Empire wanted his son to be with an Alpha of a strong nation. Esfir Empire had a strong military -other kingdoms feared them- and the land was prospering. Ivan was the perfect candidate for their omega prince.

Ivan liked Wang Yao, but he could not imagine sharing a bed with the Lotus Prince.

Ivan dragged his feet to his father’s room. Emperor Nicholas sat near a round table filled with food and cup filled with Esfir’s best vodka. The curtains to his room had been parted to welcome the morning sun rays.

Ivan stood in the center of the room. “You wanted to see me.”

“Sit,” Nicholas ordered.

No one ever refused an Emperor’s orders, even his own blood.

A maid brought a second chair facing the opposite of the Emperor.

Ivan sat.

“Eat,” The Emperor continued.

“You didn’t ask me here to have breakfast,” Ivan stated. “What is the real reason?”

“Questioning the Emperor,” The Emperor smirked. He lifted his cup of vodka, drinking in one quick go. “I could have you punished.”

“But you wouldn’t, father.”

Emperor Nicholas laughed. He shuffled in his seat, placing his hands to rest on the armrest of the chair. His expression became serious. “You already know I am dying.”

“Da.”

“You will be taking my place.”

Ivan nodded, part of him doubted he was ready to take his father's place. People glorified kings and emperors, but that was far from the truth.

“And before you take the throne you must be wed,” Nicholas continued.

Ivan frowned, being part of a royal family, meant surrendering freedom; the freedom he never had.

“I have already chosen your mate-to-be.”

Ivan’s heart jumped from his chest, anxiety filled his thoughts.

“The Lotus Prince Wang Yao will be your betrothed,” Nicholas proclaimed.

Ivan stared blankly at the food in front of him. He wasn’t surprised. His father always strived for better and stronger. Prince Yao offered both, yet there was a problem. Ivan had never been aroused by an omega’s heat. An omegas scent was sweet no doubt, yet, it wasn’t the sweetness Ivan was drawn into.

“In two weeks you will marry and all those around our Empire and Kingdoms far shall be your witness.” Nicholas declared.

“Of course, father,” was all Ivan could say.

* * *

**Aria Kingdom**

“A Wedding?” Prince Alfred questioned his parent during dinner. He reached for a chicken leg in the center of the table, picking it with his fingers, and taking a bite.

“Oui,” King Francis answered, cutting his steak of meat and stabbing it with a fork.

His mother, Queen Arthur, stared disapprovingly at the way his son ate his food.

“In Esfir Empire?” Alfred asked curiously, ignoring his mother’s glare.

“Oui, we have been invited to witness both Crown Ivan’s coronation and his marriage to the Lotus Prince Wang Yao,” Francis explained.

Alfred shrugged. He knew none of these names, and honestly royal celebrations were boring. In celebrations, Alfred had to act like an actual Prince and behaving like an actual prince was boring. He had to talk with other royal princes, possibly unmated omegas, and all that annoying stuff.  

He placed his hand under his chin, his fingers smearing grease onto his cheek, and his elbow on the table. “Do I have to go? You know I will just be an embarrassment.”

“It is important to attend these celebrations, Al,” Queen Arthur stated. “Now, Alfred...elbows off the table.” Arthur took out a handkerchief from inside his sleeve, smacking Alfred’s hand away from his face, and wiping away the smeared grease from his cheek. Alfred protested, moving his face away from the handkerchief, but Arthur grabbed his chin to prevent him from turning away. “Seriously,” Arthur commented.

Alfred rolled his eyes. “But why?”

“In order to keep relations with Esfir Empire,” Arthur answered. “You should have known this by now if you hadn’t been ditching your classes.”

“Amour, please calm down,” Francis lightly scolded Arthur. “It won’t be good for our baby.”

Arthur sighed, relaxing in his seat. He placed his hand on his growing belly. “Can you blame me. Our only alpha refuses to do his part as the Crowned Prince of Aria.”

Alfred rolled his eyes again, sliding on the chair until his body was slumped.

Omegas weren’t allowed to be on the throne unless they were married to an alpha. Alfred officially became the Crowned Prince of Aria after it was discovered his brother was an omega.

Matthew had been quiet during dinner, only listening to the words of his family. He preferred observing the things around him. “Um… a-anyone else going?” Matthew asked breaking his own silence.

Francis smiled at his son, giving him a wink. “Arnulf’s Kingdom Crowned Prince will be there.”

Matthew blushed, lowering his head and instead fond the table more interesting.

Alfred stuck out his tongue. “Bleh, I’m gonna barf.”

“That is it. Your room, now.” Arthur snapped.

Alfred gawked at his mother. He dropped his half-eaten chicken in a childish manner. Who cared about Prince adequacy. He hopped off his seat and left the dining room.

* * *

**Esfir Empire**

The Lotus Empire had a strange tradition with their omegas ( _male and female_ ). Lotus Omegas grew out their hair and wore beautiful attires made of silk. The unmated omega was obligated to wear makeup on their eyes, lips, and cheeks. Their Lotus Prince followed the same tradition. When he stepped out of that palanquin all the Esfir guards and nobles forgot the meaning of breathing. Prince Yao was simply beautiful. Half of his hair was braided into a crown around his head and the rest fell to his waist. As Prince Yao approached the end of the throne, he bowed, allowing drops of golden earrings to fall to his cheekbone.

Ah… The Esfir Alphas were envious of their prince.

“Nin hao, your majesties,” Yao greeted in a voice as sweet as a song.

The Esfir Alphas were near drooling.

“And greetings to you, Yao, Prince of the Lotus Empire,” Emperor Nicholas greeted. “And welcome.”

Yao smiled sweetly. “It is a pleasure to be here, your majesty.”

“I’m sure you’ve met him before,” Nicholas waved a hand to his son’s direction.

Ivan stood next to his father and his older sister Princess Katyusha, and second in line for the throne of Esfir Empire.

“But allow me to introduce to you my son and your future husband.” Nicholas continued.

Yao reverted his gaze to the Prince. He parted his glossy lips, his smile changing into a grin. “It is an honor to marry an alpha such as yourself, your highness,” Yao spoke to Ivan. “An Alpha whose Empire is strong and prosperous as our Lotus Empire, we could not ask for more.”

Violet met brown eyes.

Ivan hid his true emotions as he spoke. “And I to you.”

* * *

[ **The Day of Ivan’s coronation and marriage]**

Alfred didn’t know and didn’t care about this royal family. He would have avoided them if it weren’t for his mother forcing him to greet and congratulated the new wedded/ rulers of the Esfir Empire. Every royal family had congratulated the new Emperor and Empress. Once Alfred did his part as the Crowned Prince of Aria Kingdom, he shoved passed his mother and ran into the crowd of people. Royals and nobles were mingling with each other: chatting, eating, dancing, and all the boring stuff done at royal parties. Alfred tugged at his collar, being a prince was so much work. His pants were tight around his legs and arms, and it felt like the collar would choke him to death at any minute. So distracted was he by the clothes, he didn’t realize he had lost the crowd and ended up outside surrounded by trees and snow.

Alfred looked around. It was still daylight outside and the woods were tempting to explore.

Alfred peeked over his shoulder. He was alone, no one to tell him no. He smiled mischievously and dashed farther into the trees. He knelt on the ground, picking up a pile of snow and making a ball. He jumped up, throwing the snowball into a tree.

“And he strikes again!” Alfred said excitingly to no one.

He picked another ball and threw it at another tree.

“The enemy is coming near,” Alfred hid behind a tree. “How can I protect this land...I know, with more fire!”

He threw ball after ball into the trees, laughing when it landed on a tree. He accidentally struck a bunny and it hopped away crying.

“SORRY!” Alfred called to the bunny.

“Right!” He clapped his hands together. “No distractions, Al.”

He kneeled on the floor, his hands picking up more snow, when he felt...something odd in his body, in between his thighs. He dropped the snow in his hands, placing his hand in between his thigh. Huh? The coldness in the air oddly became warm, very warm. His heartbeat increased, pounding in his chest as if it was ready to jump. Alfred rubbed his thighs together, a weird sound escaped Alfred’s lips, sounding like a meow.

Alfred froze, panicking.

What was wrong with him?

A sound of twig snapping caught Alfred’s attention.

He glanced over his shoulder.

“The smell...the smell…” An Esfir guard approached Alfred, reaching for him.

Alfred’s heart froze. He dropped on his butt and scurried away from the approaching alpha.

“Stay away! Stay away!” Alfred cried, scared.

* * *

 

Ivan scrambled to escape the crowd. Left and right people had congratulated Ivan on both his coronation and marriage, it was too much. Tired of pretending to be happy, Ivan had to escape. No alpha would understand his disinterest to his new husband, no one would. Ivan strolled out of the ballroom and into the cold snow outside. The woods; his freedom. He took a step into the woods and the scent of sunflowers hit his nose. At first, he thought the scent came from the nearby garden, but it was winter. There was no way his sunflowers would be blooming, still...maybe one survived the harsh winter. Ivan followed the alluring scent...so alluring it was nearly arousing.

“STOP, STOP!” He heard snapping out of his trance.

Someone was in danger.

He dashed toward the sound. He paused in his run, noticing one of Esfir royal guards -an alpha- hovering over a helpless omega, and not just any helpless omega, but the Crowned Prince of Aria Kingdom. Shock hit Ivan. No...the Crowned Prince of Aria was an alpha, but the scent surrounding the area did not come from an alpha.

The alpha guard ripped the young prince’s pants.

Questions later.

Ivan pulled out his sword and without a second thought plunged it inside the guard’s chest. Blood splattered everywhere, onto Ivan’s royal garment and Alfred’s half nude body.

Alfred quickly huddled into a fetal position, his heat still present, but he was more scared.

Ivan kicked the guard’s body aside, placing his sword back in its sheath. He glared at the body, angrily. Disgrace...this guard was a disgrace. He should just cut-

The scent of sunflowers drifted into his nose.

Ivan covered his nose. This was bad...for him and for the young prince.

Alfred’s heat was so alluring, tempting to someone like Ivan. Ivan, who never once gave into an omega. Ivan tugged at the scarf wrapped around his neck and buried his nose inside. It didn’t work. He could hear voices in his head telling him to mark the defenseless omega.

No…

Ivan wasn’t going to be that alpha.

He approached Alfred and placed a hand on Alfred’s shoulder.

Alfred jumped away.

“We need to get out of here,” Ivan explained.

Alfred shook his head.

Ivan inhaled, it was a bad idea. He could taste the heat in his tongue.

“Forgive me,” Ivan grabbed Alfred, carrying him bridal style.

“No!” Alfred yelled, hitting Ivan on the chest.

Ivan ignored Alfred’s punches. They didn’t even hurt.

He had to get Prince Alfred to the Omega room without his scent drawing other unmated alphas. How? Mark him? Ivan brushed his nose on the boy’s hair. Alfred nearly hit Ivan’s nose. Ivan dodged the attack. No. No. He couldn’t do that. If he marked Alfred, then Alfred would not be able to have a mate of his own...a mate of his own…? The idea of another alpha claiming the boy angered Ivan somehow.

Stop.

Ivan would soon mate with an omega himself. “You should not wander off, little one,” Ivan scolded, distracting himself. “The woods are not safe for an omega.” He held Alfred closer, hoping at least his own scent would dominate the omega’s heat to not attract the unmated alphas.

He took a secret route toward the omega’s room.  

* * *

 

It truly was difficult to control his own desires for the omega. Ivan’s hands wandered on the boy’s thigh, wanting to touch, wanting to throw Alfred onto the snow, and just take him. Alfred’s protest became meows as if he was inviting Ivan to do just that, but the sound of his own meows startled the boy even more.

Alfred wasn’t used to being in heat and wanting to be mated.  

Ivan bit the inside of his cheek, tasting his own blood, continuing to find ways to distract himself. It worked, but only barely.

The Omega’s room came into view. It was separate from the main palace. He kicked the door to the room.

An omega nurse jumped from her seat. “Your highness...what are you doing here?”

“He needs a room,” Ivan said instantly. “Quickly.”

“D-da,” The nurse took out a key from inside her drawer, stood, and dashed to the nearest omega room. She hurried with the door.

Ivan followed after the nurse. He gently placed Alfred on the bed and hurried out of the room. The nurse quickly shut the door, locking it. The scent of sunflowers became weak, still, it was there drawing in the new Emperor. He thanked the nurse before running out of the room. Ivan didn’t return to the ballroom, instead headed to his private headquarters.

He slammed the door to his room and leaned his back onto the door.

The smell of Alfred’s heat lingered.

Out of all the omegas it had to be this boy to break him, and oh the desire to claim him was stronger than he could imagine. Ivan licked his lips, reaching inside his clothes to relieve himself.  

* * *

 “Pardon, our youngest son...an omega?” Arthur asked in disbelief.

The nurse nodded. “I’m afraid so, your highness.”

Arthur shook his head. “Impossible. My son is thirteen. He’s never been in heat.”

“That explains why he is currently scared of his own body,” The nurse stated. “It isn’t unusual for an omega to experience their first heat at a later age. Rare; but it happens. And your son... Prince Alfred...happened to be one of those rare omegas.”

Arthur rubbed his belly; still in disbelief. Everyone in Aria Kingdom was convinced Alfred was an alpha. He acted so alpha like. Arthur frowned, his son must be scared. “Take me to him...immediately”

“This way, your highness,” The nurse led him out of the ballroom.

* * *

 Ivan stared at his own fingers covered in his semen; his penis out in the air, dangling. 

Ivan exhaled.

As much as he wanted him he couldn’t have him.

Alfred wasn’t his, yet the need to possess him continued to cloud his mind.

Ivan sat up on his bed, adjusting his clothes until it appeared as if nothing happened.

“Toris,” He called.

A man appeared out of thin air, kneeling on the ground, and dressed in black attire. His face covered in a mask.

“Your Highness,” Toris greeted.

“I want you to stay by Prince Alfred’s side, follow his every move, and report to me,” Ivan commanded.

“Understood.” Toris left the same way he had appeared.

Ivan collapsed on the bed.

He would wait...for the time to come.

-to be continued


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Years Later:  
> Alfred Bonnefoy-Kirkland: 16  
> Ivan Braginsky: 20  
> Yao Wang: 22
> 
> Warning: Failed Pregnancy, miscarriage. OOC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! Guys, this is the first time I ever have gotten more than twenty kudos in less than a week. Like Wow! First, I want to say thank you so much. This story is still plotless, but I will do my best to not give up on it, so please stick with me until the end.
> 
> Reviews are truly loved!
> 
> There might be some errors here and there, but my grammar isn't the best.

**[Esfir Palace-Nursing Room]**

Empress Yao was lying on the bed in the nurse room. His legs were parted from each other. Sweat covered his body. Many hours passed since Yao had been trying to give birth. Breathing heavily, Yao pushed with all his strength. He felt the baby's head, yet the baby refused to come out. He gripped the sheets tightly, his nails digging into the fabric, he pushed again.

"You can do it, your highness," The nurse encouraged. "I can see the head."

Yao was ready to give up. "Ehhh" he squeezed once more.

The pain was gone.

 Yao dropped his head onto the pillow. He listened for the sound of a baby's cry.

Nothing.

Despite the urge to sleep, Yao forced himself up on the bed. He spotted the nurse on the end of the bed holding onto his lifeless newborn. Tears stung Yao eyes. He covered his mouth, holding back a scream, and cried quietly.

Another failed Pregnancy.

"I'm sorry, your highness," the nurse muttered.

Yao reached for his lifeless baby.

The nurse gently placed the baby in Yao's arms.

Tears landed on the dead baby's cheek. Yao brushed his hand on the baby's face. "Wǒ cuò le," he whispered. "Wǒ cuò le."

* * *

  **[Esfir Palace Library]**

 Emperor Ivan kept pacing in the library. As an alpha, he wasn't allowed in the nurse room. He became anxious as the hours passed without word of his newborn and husband. 

 “Your majesty,” A maid entered the library.

 “Tell me,” Ivan demanded.

The maid reverted her gaze to the floor, a frown plastered on her face. 

That was all Ivan needed to see to know. 

He collapsed on his chair. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger on his forehead.  Guilt struck his heart, but he didn't cry. 

"Get the priest and have him give the child a proper burial," He mumbled, authority still in his voice. "It is what Empress Yao would want."

 “Understood,” The maid left.

Ivan blamed himself for failing to give his Empire the heir it needed. He didn't love Yao and for that, he believed he was being punished for having another omega in his heart.

Ivan shifted to face the view the library had to offer. It faced the palace garden of roses and his favorite sunflowers. Sunflowers... 

"Your majesty," Toris appeared in the library without warning. He bowed on one knee, his reflection mirrored on the window. "I have returned with some news."

"Speak," Ivan said.

"He is officially sixteen," Toris began. "The legal age for an omega of Aria Kingdom to be mated."

 _Officially..._ was music to Ivan's ear. No; he couldn't. He shouldn't be thinking of _him_.

"You might also want to know that Prince Matthew and the Crowned Prince of Arnulf Kingdom are engaged and their engagement will unify the two kingdoms."

 _A unification..._ didn't concern Ivan. Aria Kingdom had a flourishing agricultural, Arnulf Kingdom's had a secure military, but together they were not a threat to his Empire.

"And why should it concern me?" Ivan asked not interested.

"Well," Toris looked up. His eyes meeting Ivan's through the window's reflection. "Before Prince Matthew was officially engaged he had been popular with the unmated alphas of neighboring kingdoms. Now that he is taken, all eyes have gone to his twin. Your Prince. Alfred. And currently," Toris breathed. "The Prince of Nordriget has started making his move."

There was a sudden weight in Ivan's chest. 

He already expected the day would come when an alpha from another kingdom would making claim on his Aria omega. _His_...he folded his fingers, tugging at the sleeve of his tunic. He shouldn't be bothered, he had Yao, still, Ivan was possessive.

"We should congratulate the Kingdom," Ivan scratched his nail on the window. "Send a letter with these words exact."

* * *

**[Aria Kingdom Palace]**

**- _Congratulation on your son's engagement. Here are some gifts from my Empire._**

In front of King Francis, on the center of the floor, were gifts from Esfir Empire.

_**-I believe that means that Alfred, Prince of Aria Kingdom, is unmated, correct? I know I am.** _ _**I'm sure you heard my Empress has failed to give my Empire a heir and in such circumstances, I'm allowed another mate. However, the omega has to come from royalty. I request you to give me your son and in exchange, I will lend my military for protection and prosperity. If you refuse, I will have my soldiers prevent this unification.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Emperor Ivan of Esfir Empire** _

King Francis hands shook as he read the letter over and over again. He was speechless. He had been receiving countless letters from other Kingdoms asking for his second son's hand and marriage for their unmated Alpha Princes. ( ~~ _Omegas born into royalty was rare, so rare they were in demand)._~~ Alfred won't be happy. He knew Alfred wasn't fond of being forced to mate with an alpha, and Francis had respected that.

Still, he could not ignore this threat to his kingdom. Esfir Empire wasn't an Empire Aria Kingdom needed as an enemy.

* * *

  **[Alfred's room]**

“Your Highness, these roses are for you,” A maid gave Alfred a bundle of roses.

 Alfred glared at the roses.  There was a tag with a name written on it.

  _From: Mathias Kohler_

Mathias was the Prince in line for the throne of Nordriget, a kingdom in the north.  

Alfred would have sent Mathias a rejection letter if he wasn't caught by his mother the queen. Nordriget had a strong alliance with the Kingdom, and Mathias was seen as a good candidate to be Alfred's alpha. Alfred hated it. Royal alphas were flocking to him like birds, wanting him now that Matthew was taken. 

“This is your fault,” He pointed the roses accusingly at his twin Matthew. “Ever since you accepted Gil’s proposal all the unmated alphas have been coming to me.”

 Matthew laughed lightly. He was too happy to care about his brother's accusations. “It's not as bad as you think. At least you have a line of unmated alphas waiting for you.”

“Easy for you to say,” Alfred threw the roses out the window.

 “Excuse me, your highness,” A maid interrupted.

"What?” Alfred demanded.

 The maid nearly darted away.

Matthew sighed. “What is it, Emily?”

 “His Majesty, the King would like a word with Prince Alfred.”

 Alfred huffed. “And what for?”

“I don't know,” Emily answered. “He didn't tell me.”

 Not telling the maid meant serious business. Alfred left the room.

* * *

King Francis, Queen Arthur, and his baby brother Peter ( _who was asleep in Arthur's arms_ ) were waiting for Alfred in one of the conference room.  

Arthur kept patting Peter's back. "Why do you need to see us both?" Arthur asked Francis.

 King Francis lifted a wine glass to his lips, letting the liquid rest in his tongue. He set the cup down. He glimpsed at his husband and then at Alfred.

"Alfred, what does Aria Kingdom mean to you?" Francis began.

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. He realized something about the question was off as if he answers he'd regret it. "Before I lost the crown, Aria Kingdom was all I could think of," Alfred answered honestly.

 "Mm," Francis took another sip of his wine. "And how about now? If Aria Kingdom was in danger?"

"Francis, why such questions?" Arthur interrupted.

Alfred stomped his foot. "If anyone or anything threatened our Kingdom I will have them killed." 

"But if you can't?" Francis pushed. 

"If. I. Cant?" Alfred blinked. The fire lost in his eyes confused once again. "Um...papa, is something wrong?"

 King Francis wasn't fond of keeping secrets from his family. He tilted his cup to drink more wine only to realize the cup was empty. He threw the cup and it shattered into shards on the floor.

The action startled Alfred and Arthur, and nearly woke Peter.

"Francis," Arthur whispered worriedly.

"The Emperor of Esfir Empire has taken an interest in our son," Francis answered in one breath.

"What?" Arthur demanded, standing from his chair and waking up Peter.

"Mummy?" Peter mumbled tiredly, looking up at his mother. 

Arthur placed Peter on the floor. "Sorry, love, but I need you to go outside."

Groggily Peter left the room. 

 “What is the meaning of this, Francis?” Arthur continued in anger.

 “Doesn't he already have a mate?” Alfred interjected at the same time.

 “Empress Yao has failed to give Esfir its heir, and by most international laws-” Francis ran a finger through his blonde locks, soon after rested them under his chin. “If a King's or Emperor's omega has failed to give them a heir, the King or Emperor is allowed to take another unmated omega, but that omega has to be of royal blood.” Francis sighed. “And since Empress Yao had failed, Emperor Ivan is allowed to take another omega. And my dear son..." Francis looked up into Alfred's eyes. "...You happen to be both royal and omega.”

 “I-I-” Alfred balled his hands into fists. “I refuse. I don't want to be with an already mated alpha.”

 “I agree,” Arthur added. “Our son has the right to chose his own Alpha.”

"I too think the same,” Francis leaned back on his seat, crossing his legs. “But Alfred doesn't have much of a choice. If we don't give Esfir’s Emperor what he desires-” Francis took another deep breath. “We will be placing both Aria Kingdom and Arnulf Kingdom in danger. And, Alfred, if this Kingdom truly is important to you then you would not hesitate to give yourself to the Esfir Emperor.”

 Alfred shook his head. This wasn't happening. It was just some bad dream.

* * *

But it wasn't a dream.

 Alfred had been traveling for two weeks with some of Aria’s royal guards, maids, and an omega nurse. He stayed mostly alone in the carriage ( ~~ _only getting off when he needed a bath or toilet_~~ ). He sulked, hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't understand why the Emperor of Esfir wanted him. There were at least four other unmated omegas from other kingdoms; kingdoms larger and stronger. Aria kingdom was neither, and it could not offer Esfir anything it already had.

Then he remembered the incident from three years ago; that day that he had experienced his first heat and was nearly raped. Ivan had saved him and Alfred never forgot.

He knew a day would come when he'd have to repay the Emperor.

 The carriage stopped. A maid stepped into the carriage, and the carriage continued on.

“We are almost at the Esfir palace, your highness,” She informed. She took out Alfred's royal garment from a box inside the carriage and a small box with makeup. "You father instructed I prepare you for the Emperor."

Alfred wrinkled his nose at the sight of the uncomfortable garment. "Can we not just you know, throw me outside and run me over with the carriage," Alfred suggested hopefully.

The maid giggled. "That would be a crime, sire." 

 “Of course,” Alfred frowned, burying his face back in between his knees. 

* * *

 [ **Esfir Empire-Yao's room]**

Empress Yao sat up on his bed, his eyes lost of luster. His hair and silk robe were left disheveled, untouched. Yao was young, but at the moment he looked to have aged ten years. Physically Yao was well, mentally he wasn't. He rubbed his belly, hoping to feel a baby that wasn't there. All he had wanted was to complete this family with his alpha, his love. That was all he wanted.

Empress Yao took hold of the teacup from his side table. He lifted the cup shakingly to his lips, but it slipped from his hands. He waited for the burn, inviting it. The cup was saved from spilling onto Yao. Yao pulled out of his daze.

"You should not overdo yourself," His husband Ivan said. He gently pressed the edge of the cup to Yao's lips.

Like a lifeless doll, Yao drank. 

Ivan placed the cup back on the side table. "We need to talk." 

Yao didn't say anything, but he was listening.

"Esfir Empire needs an heir," Ivan said, running his fingers in Yao's black hair. 

Yao shook his head. "You know I can not give you that."

Ivan rubbed the end of Yao's hair in between his fingers. "And that is the reason I have chosen to get another mate." 

A lump formed in Yao's heart, it nearly felt like ice. He pulled his head away, his hair slipped away from Ivan's fingers. He didn't want to share his alpha with another omega. Ivan was his mate, and Yao should be Ivan's one and only mate. "What about your sister?"

"My sister's children belong to another Kingdom," Ivan answered. "And an Emperor should not have to give his crown to a child that is not his."

Yao opened his mouth to argue.

Ivan lifted his hand to silence Yao. "Listen. You will still be my Empress. This omega will just be Esfir's breeding machine."

Yao gritted his teeth tightly knowing Ivan was right. Esfir **did** need a heir; a heir that came from the Emperor. Ivan would not be breaking any rules by claiming another omega. However, Yao had and was in love with Ivan. He did not want to imagine another omega sharing the same bed as him. Emotions, he never thought he had surfaced: anger, jealousy. Yao couldn't let his emotions cloud what the Empire needed. 

"And who is the omega?" Yao asked.

"Prince Alfred of Aria Kingdom," Ivan answered without hesitation.

Yao lower lip trembled in anger. He remembered Prince Alfred as the omega who ruined his and Ivan's special celebration. His unexpected heat made the party end early. Ivan had disappeared for weeks after the incident, and the mating ritual had been postponed.

Maybe Yao should have gotten rid of the Prince on that day.

 Yao closed his eyes tightly. He had to prevent his mind from going into the dark side. "I have conditions of my own." 

 “Speak,” Ivan encouraged.

“He is only allowed to be with you during his heat. Once the baby is conceived he has to stay away from you, and after that baby is born I want him in my arms."

Ivan forced a smile on his face that hid his true thoughts. He crossed his fingers behind his back. "Of course," He pecked Yao's forehead. "I shall now let you rest."

Ivan moved to leave, but Yao grabbed his sleeve. He glimpsed at Yao.

Yao lifted his head, his lips slightly puckered, and his eyes closed. Ivan leaned toward the Empress, pressing his lips to his. 

* * *

Alfred was escorted out of the carriage by two kind Esfir soldiers. He paused on his steps, his head tilting back as he took in the Palace before him. He had forgotten how big Esfir Palace was, the size didn't compare to Aria's own palace. 

He might even get lost.

"This way," The Esfir soldier snapped Alfred out of his trance.

They led Alfred inside the palace.

The architect of Esfir Palace was breathtakingly beautiful. Every hall Alfred passed welcomed the sunrays and greeted the nearby forest. He spotted a garden maze from outside one of the windows. ~~_(Aria had a garden maze too, but not one that looked like he could get lost) ._~~ "Will I be living here?" Alfred asked the two soldiers curiously.

They didn't answer.

Alfred pouted.

So much for their kindness. 

They entered the throne room.

Alfred nearly bumped into the soldiers back. His eyes darted from them to the man sitting on the throne: Emperor Ivan. Alfred gulped. Ivan had grown in the past three years. He was taller, muscular, and extremely handsome.

 

But Alfred wasn't the type of Omega to fall for an Alphas looks.

 Ivan smirked.  "Leave us," he ordered the guards and those in earshot.

The throne room became empty; except for Alfred and Ivan. Ivan stood from his throne, walked down the steps, and approached the Prince. 

 Alfred narrowed his eyes, observing Ivan's next move. 

Ivan hovered over Alfred, taking a whiff of his scent.

 Alfred flinched, startled.

The smell of sunflowers was there, but faint.

"We're you in heat before you got here?" Ivan asked.

Alfred blushed slightly embarrassed. He had been in heat the second the carriage entered Esfir's border. Luckily, the omega nurse had been present to conceal the scent of his heat, but he didn't imagine his heat would leave a lingering smell.

"Such a shame I missed it," Ivan whispered, brushing his lips against Alfred's ear.

Alfred shivered, his knees almost becoming weak. He quickly stepped away from the Emperor, glaring at him.

Ivan returned the glare. "I'm sure you know why you are here."

"Because you threatened my Kingdom," Alfred answered. 

Ivan chuckled. "My apologies. I was desperate." 

"Desperate? Desperate for what?" Alfred demanded.

"My Empress has failed to give me a heir and my Empire needs a heir."

"But there are plenty of--"

Ivan placed his finger over Alfred's lips.

Alfred fell quiet.

"Do you think I care about the other omegas?" Ivan questioned, moving his hand to cup Alfred's face. "You are the omega I want."

Alfred's eyes widened, surprised. "What?"

Ivan lifted Alfred's face. He buried his face in between Alfred's neck and shoulder, his lips brushing over the exposed skin. "An omega whose scent imitates sunflowers...how can I forget? I tried, but it remained, driving me mad." He moved his lips lower.

Alfred shivered once again from the touch. He reached to push the Emperor away only to stop in his tracks.

Ivan's teeth scraped on his skin near his collar bone. "To sleep with my husband...I had to think of you...but why is it he can't bare my children?" Ivan pulled away, his violet eyes meeting Alfred's blue.

Alfred did not know how to answer. 

Ivan dropped his hold on Alfred. He spun, climbing up the steps to his chair. "You are free to roam the palace, but please do not leave the premises. There is no knowing what could happen. I will check on you every few days, maybe even tonight, but I promise not to mate with you until you are ready."

Alfred's jaw dropped. "Eh?" Even when I am in heat."

"Especially when you are in heat," Ivan sat on his throne. "It may not seem like it, but I am not fond of the idea of forcing myself on to an omega."

"But you just--" 

"After having heard of other alphas making their move on you, the desire to possess you made me act," Ivan explained. "Call it selfish, but I won't allow another alpha to claim you." Ivan picked up a little bell that was on top of his throne's armrest and rang it.

His spy Toris came into the room dressed as a servant. "Yes, your majesty?"

Alfred gawked, shocked to see Toris here. "Wh--"

"Is _that_ room ready?" Ivan asked Toris.

"Yes. I have everything set up as you asked, sire," Toris answered.

"Perfect. Take Prince Alfred to _his_ chambers. Let everyone know he is to be treated as an honored guest. If I hear any word of any disobedience from servant or guard they shall be punished."

"Understood, your highness," Toris bowed to Ivan before reaching for Alfred's hand. "This way, sire."

-to be continued

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this with my phone, so there might be some errors.

**[Esfir Empire]**   
  
Suspicion was the right feeling to have, Alfred thought. He followed Toris down the halls of the Palace while quietly questioning him from the back. Two months ago, Toris had been serving Aria’s palace as Alfred's personal servant. It was common practice for each member of the royal family to have one personal servant, so Alfred never thought of questioning Toris even when his servant disappeared on a daily basis. Alfred narrowed his eyes.

“Toris, what are you doing here?” Alfred asked doing his best not to sound demanding.

"Um…” Toris started hesitantly. He held his hands behind his back, playing with his fingers nervously. He knew Alfred would question him sooner or later. He might as well tell the truth. “I um...work here.”   
  
“Since when?” Alfred pressured.

Toris looked around nervously. “A...while.”  
  


 _Awhile…?_ Alfred stopped in his tracks, and it hit. “You were spying on me!” He accused pursuing Toris.

Toris’s heartbeat increased in nervousness. Alfred may act like an idiot, but he was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. “...I wouldn't call it…” Toris froze in his tracks, staring in front of him.  
  


“Why’d you st-?” Alfred froze himself at noticing who was standing before Toris and him.

Empress Yao stood leaning against the wall, his hand gripping onto the wall. He looked fragile compared to the last time Alfred had seen him. He was thinner- eyes sunken in and his cheeks hollow.  His black hair lost its luster glow, falling like a dead curtain to his face.

Alfred frowned. He felt pity for the Empress. He didn't know what it was like to lose a child, but if this is what it did to an omega he didn't want it to happen to him.  
  
Slowly Yao lifted his gaze.

Alfred jumped away.

If looks could kill, Yao’s hatred would kill him. Yao pushed away from the wall, shoving Toris aside.  
  


Toris quickly caught his balance.

Yao stabbed a finger in Alfred's chest, the nail digging through Alfred's garment.  “Let's get one thing clear. You are only here to bare the Empire an heir, so don't even think about taking my husband.”  
  


Alfred gawked, stunned. He didn't understand where Yao’s anger came from. “I have--”

“Silence,” Yao snapped nearly hissing. “Just keep your hands off my **_mate.”_ **Yao shoved passed Alfred, without a glimpse back, disappearing into the darkness of the halls.

Alfred rubbed his chest. Yao had really sharp nails he wouldn't be surprised if there would be scarring on his chest. He thought Yao was kind- as rumors claimed of Esfir's Empress- and friendly, but that wasn't kindness or friendliness.   
  
A warm heat engulfed Alfred's hand, snatching his attention. Toris had taken Alfred's hand and squeezed it, forcing a comforting smile on his face. “I apologize for him. His highness Yao gets into his mood when he loses a child.”

“But why take it on me?” Alfred asked. He was once again being led down the hall. “I’m not responsible for his failed pregnancy. “

Toris fell quiet, his gaze reverting to the ground. He did not know how to answer Alfred's questions. After a while, over a long silence, they reached the two double doors guarded by two Esfir's guards. “Here we are,” Toris reached in his pocket, taking out a key, and unlocking the door. “Your room, your highness.”

Alfred entered the room. He stopped, caught in sudden awe by the beauty of the room. Branches of leaves and flowers spread against the wall with windows that created the illusion of the room being in a meadow. The king-sized bed stood in the center room covered in pink pastel sheet. (The room also had a dresser, a couch, coffee table, a walk-in closet, and a bathroom with a tub.)

Toris followed Alfred into the room, closing the door. “This room has been modified for you and the Emperor.” He waved to Alfred to follow him inside the closet.  
  
“What do you mean?” Alfred walked into the closet. His clothes from Aria Kingdom were already hanging as well as clothes from Esfir.   
  
Toris pushed the clothes on opposite sides of each other. Hidden behind the clothes was a bookshelf. Toris pulled a book on the shelf and the shelf moved to reveal a hidden passageway. Toris snapped his fingers and like magic candles lit the hall. “This is a secret passage leading to the Emperor's room.”   
  
Alfred had been amazed by the magic candles, and now it was gone. He would have happily explored the secret hall, but if it leads to Ivan **'** s room he wasn't interested. “Why?”   
  
“His Majesty has longed for you for three years, your highness. Now that he has you, he will want to be with you. His mate.”   
  
“I'm not his mate,” Alfred retorted.   
  


“You are,” Toris objected. “Every omega and alpha has an invisible string binding them together. Your string binds with the Emperor.”  
  
Alfred snorted, rolling his eyes. “I don't believe in that crap.”

“I do,” Toris argued. “Most Esfirers believe we are bound to one omega or alpha. If we mate with the wrong person, we are punished by the gods.”

Alfred pursed his lips, not believing a word Toris said. A string that binds people. Impossible.

Toris sighed, pulling the same book from the shelf and it returned to its place, hiding the secret passage. “So um...I've been assigned as your personal servant.”

  
Alfred didn't like the idea of having Toris as his personal servant again. Toris had spied on him, any wrong move and he’d probably report to the Emperor. “No thanks. I have maids of my own.”   
  
“Uh... about that,” Toris scratched the back of his head. “We had them sent back to the Kingdom, as well as the omega nurse.” Toris smiled innocently.   
  
Alfred's jaw dropped. “What? Why?”   
  
“The Empire palace has enough servants and omega nurses to serve you, your highness,” Toris answered.   
  
“Perfect, just perfect,” Alfred stomped out of the closet. “I can't even have a part of home with me?”   
  
“You have your clothes,” Toris said hopefully.

Alfred ‘tsked’. Clothes were only a small part of home.

“Want some tea...coffee...chocolate?” Toris offered.   
  
“What I want. Is my freedom,” Alfred answered, dropping on the bed. He closed his eyes.   
  


Toris rushed to get clothes from the drawer. “Let me change your clothes, your highness,” Toris suggested, assuming he’d fall asleep.

“You’ve...done enough,” Alfred said unpleasantly. “Leave.”

Toris frowned, he placed the clothes back in the dresser. “I’ll um...be outside if you need me,” Toris reassured though it did not seem like Alfred was listening. He gave Alfred a quick bow and left him alone.

Alfred turned on the bed. Already, he was missing home, his twin brother, and his annoying little brother. “You can get through this, Al…you can.” Alfred encouraged himself, letting sleep take over.  
  
 **[Night]**

“...-ness...your highness…”  
  
Alfred groaned, he slipped his hands under the pillow, snuggling it.

Toris giggled. He patted Alfred trying to wake him up.

Alfred’s eyelashes fluttered open. He looked around in confusion. This wasn’t his room. He saw Toris by the bed holding a set of Esfir clothes. Right. He wasn't home.

“Dinner is ready,” Toris stated.

 _Dinner..._ Alfred's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since he arrived at the palace. “Do I need to change for dinner?”

“No, but I am sure you will prefer these over your current clothes.

**[One Hour later]**

Toris took him into the secret passageway. That only meant he would be having dinner with the Emperor.

“Will the Empress be there?” Alfred asked though he didn't know who he wanted to see least.

“No. This is a private dinner between you and the Emperor,” Toris answered.

“Isn’t it sad that he isn’t having dinner with his husband?”

They were reaching a dead end.

“You saw right,” Toris's gaze fell to the floor. “Empress Yao hasn't been doing well. He needs his rest.”

“Then shouldn't the Emperor be taking care of his husband?”   
  
Toris didn't respond. He stretched his hand to a pole in the corner of the dead end. Toris pulled the pole and the dead end parted showing a closet. Toris guided Alfred outside the closet.

Ivan was in his room, sitting at a table filled with Esfir’s traditional food. He was dressed in a loose red robe that split in the center exposing his bicep.

Alfred reverted his gaze, arousal forming in between his legs from the sight of the alpha’s skin.

Ivan caught the scent of sunflower, weak because Alfred wasn't in his actual _heat,_ but it was there. The alpha in him nearly took control, he fought it back. He wanted the omega to come to him willingly.

Toris bowed. “I brought him, your majesty.”  
  
“Spasibo,” Ivan nodded. “You may leave, Toris.”   
  
Toris bowed once more and left through the secret passageway.

Alfred kept a distance from Ivan and the table, glaring at him.  
  
Ivan ignored the glare. He cut a piece of meat with a knife and fork. “You must be hungry.” Ivan stabbed the meat, lifting it for Alfred to see. “Here. Eat whatever you like.”

Alfred eyed the meat on the fork. His mouth watered at the sight. He swallowed his saliva, his stomach growling. He would resist. He didn't want to have dinner with Ivan.  
  
“Protesting...I see,” Ivan smirked, unamused. He placed the fork in his mouth, part of the grease getting on his lips. He licked the grease from his lips.   
  
Alfred copied the action, imagining the flavor of the meat.

Ivan took hold of some baked bread, breaking it in half. Steam seeped out of the bun. Ivan took a bite of one piece.  
  
Alfred gulped, his stomach growled again. He couldn't say no to food. He sat opposite of Ivan, grabbing the first thing in reach; a chicken leg. He buried his teeth into the chicken, so many flavors hit his tongue. It was delicious.   
  
Ivan chuckled, glad he won. “Is it good?”   
  
'Isn't it ironic you are having me sneak into your room?” He asked instead. 

 

Ivan leaned back on his seat. His robe sliding from his shoulder. Ivan didn't seem to notice or he was doing it on purpose. He used a handkerchief to wipe the crumbs from his fingers. “It is more for your safety. If my Empress saw you entering my room who knows what he could do.”

“And why do you care?”

“Who knows, I just want to protect my mate,” Ivan gazed into Alfred's eyes.

“I’m not your mate,” Alfred protested.  
  
“Is that what you think?” Ivan leaned toward the table. “I can smell your arousal, Alik...you want me just as I want you.”

Alfred dropped the half-eaten chicken leg. His heart  beat unevenly. He forgot that an alpha could smell an omega’s arousal: heat or not. He squeezed his legs together wanting to conceal his own scent. It made it stronger.

Ivan stood, placing the handkerchief on the table. He had to leave the omega alone. “Finish your food, then come with me.” He left to the bathroom before Alfred could say anything.  
  
Alfred picked up the half eaten chicken, biting it slowly. He was shaking, slightly nervous. If Ivan was like the other Alphas Alfred had seen throughout his life, he would have claimed Alfred on the floor, and part of Alfred would let it happen.

**[Thirty Minutes Later]**

Alfred stood outside the door to the room. At first, he thought of leaving after finishing his meal, but at the same time, he thought of the safety of his kingdom. He pushed the door open.

The room was a bathroom with a grand tub in the center.

Ivan was sitting in the corner of the tub, his head leaned back and his eyes closed. He looked so relaxed. “I thought you would run away,” Ivan mumbled, eyes still closed.  
  
“I would’ve if I knew what this room was,” Alfred threw back.  
  
A small smile formed on Ivan's lips. “...join me.”  
  
Alfred shook his head. He didn't want to bathe with Ivan.

“Don't forget, the safety of your kingdom is in my hands,” Ivan warned.   
  
Alfred gritted his teeth, turning so his back was facing Ivan. He stripped each piece of clothing one at a time at a slow pace. He wasn't aware of Ivan watching. A tiny clear liquid seeped from Alfred's rear, a result of Alfred's arousal.   
  
Ivan pulled his head back, blood rushing to his cock, bringing it to life. It was hard to keep his control. He folded his fingers, his nails breaking into his skin. He won't force himself on the omega.   
  
Alfred carefully approached the tub- unaware of Ivan's arousal. The soap of the water hid it well. Alfred dipped his body into the water. The hotness of the water ran through his body, calming his muscles.  Alfred hugged his arms, keeping his back facing the Emperor. Minutes passed and nothing happened. Thinking nothing would happen he relaxed until the water moved.

Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred, pulling him close. Alfred froze, Ivan's cock was poking his spine. It felt big and thick, scaring Alfred. Ivan could take him...and...Alfred would have to submit. Ivan dipped his hand in the water.

Alfred anticipated, wondering what Ivan would do.

Ivan cupped the water, pouring it onto Alfred, and again repeated. He massaged Alfred's shoulders, his back, and his spine. Alfred started purring, taking pleasure from Ivan’s touch. He pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Ivan eyed the exposed skin, his alpha instincts taking over. He brushed his lips on Alfred's neck.

Alfred's eyes widened.

Ivan bit into Alfred's skin, sucking the blood dripping into his mouth, and marking the skin

Alfred cried out in pain. “A-a-ahh!” He reached to pull away Ivan, but his body had a mind of its own, making him submit and give into the alpha. His cry shifted into a moan and his previous arousal was returning.

Ivan broke away from Alfred, breathing heavily. This was him… the right omega.

Alfred peeked over his shoulder at the alpha. He was disappointed it ended so suddenly.

Ivan kept quiet, moving to the very end of the tub, keeping a gap. “Tell me...Alik...what you did these past three years...  
  
Alfred rubbed the mark on his neck, a blush on his cheeks. “I um...have a baby brother now.”   
  
“Prince Peter?” Ivan asked for verification.

“Yeah...but he is annoying,” Alfred said. “...he always sticks to the queen like a baby...and he is already three.”

“Some children need their mother until they are ready to face the world,” Ivan said understandingly.

Alfred tilted his head. “Don't tell me-”  
  
“I was always around my mother until she was taken from me,” Ivan admitted, sadly.   
  
Alfred frowned. “What-”   
  
Ivan shook his head, not wanting to dig into his own past. “We are talking about you...Alik… what more has happened?”

Alfred wasn't cruel to push Ivan to talk of his mom. “I...lost the crown to Peter. He would have been king if my parents hadn't chosen to unify the Kingdom with Arnulf.” Alfred inhaled. “Soon after I hated my life...being an omega changed my life. I wasn't allowed to do things alphas do. I was banned from the training room. My swords were taken from-” Alfred fell quiet. He placed a hand over his mouth. He had been talking to Ivan as if he was some friend. He blushed, embarrassed.

Ivan only smiled. “How about I allow you to train with my soldiers?”

Alfred gasped, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “R-really?”

“Da…” Ivan nodded, his violet eyes gazing at Alfred's neck. “As long as my mark is on you; the alphas can't do anything.”

Alfred touched his neck, the mark had a slight burn, yet it felt like it belonged. “R-right.”  
  
-to be continued.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howl3, TJ_Dae_X8: If it weren't for you two I wouldn't have made this a story of its own. Thank you.  
> Zeju: Thank you ^^ I love hearing readers reactions.
> 
> Notice: As I mentioned earlier this story is plotless. I myself don't know where it is headed. Im just writing and writing. I will try not to stall with this one, but I dont know when the next chapter will appear.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> Again thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I apologize if the story is 'eh', even I am trying to figure out the plot. On another note, I made some changes to chapter two. The changes are somewhat minor but might lead to answers.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.
> 
> Needs editing, so I will work on it until Chapter Four

**[Nordriget Palace]**

“What?” Mathias, crowned Prince of Nordriget questioned his messenger. “What do you mean he isn't in Aria anymore?”

“From what I heard, your highness, is that Prince Alfred has gone to Esfir Empire to give the Empire an heir,” The messenger explained.

Mathias pursed his lips, his brows forming into a frown. He took hold of the roses he had been planning to send to the Aria Prince. He picked one rose, placing it to his lips.

 _Once upon a time..._ they were friends playing in the fields. That was before he discovered Alfred was an omega, and when he did, he wanted him. He gave the roses to the messenger.

“I’m not giving up, Prince Alfred will be my queen,” He declared.

“But, your highness, we are talking about _ESfir Empire_ , no one messes with them,” The messenger protested trying to give the roses back to Mathias.

“And…? I will just have to train my military to bring him back.”

The messenger swallowed, nervously. “Please don't do anything that will in danger Nordriget, sire.”

“Don't tell me what to do,” Mathias snapped. “Give these to him.”

* * *

**[Aria Kingdom]**

A carriage from Arnulf Kingdom made a stop in front of Aria’s Palace main entrance drawing the guards off guard. The driver jumped from his seat to open the door. A man, who looked to be around his early twenties, with hair as white as snow and eyes red as blood came out of the carriage. The clothes he wore indicated he was of royal blood and immediately the guards recognized him: their future king Gilbert.

They bowed, lowering their heads.

“Guten tag,” Gilbert greeted the soldiers. “Vhere is Matthew?”

The guards looked at each other, neither knew where the prince was.

Noticing this Gilbert patted the two soldiers on the shoulders then went inside the palace. A maid walking passed the lobby screamed startled, dropping the cleaning supplies in hands.

“haha, hoho,” Gilbert laughing, pointing at the maid.

The maid blushed embarrassed.

Gilbert wiped a tear from his eye, having laughed too hard. “Ho...I needed that,” Gilbert giggled. “Anyvay tell me, vhere is Matthew?”

“I-in the omega nurse room, your highness,” The maid stuttered.

Oh…

The omega nurse room was a safe zone for unmated omegas. It was the only place they could feel safe while in heat. The walls were made to block an omega’s heated scent. Totally awesome, right? Arnulf’s Kingdom didn't have a special zone for omegas. If the omega was in heat and an alpha was near...they were screwed. Gilbert will try to change that once he is king...maybe...but first…

Gilbert approached the stairs leading to the underground rooms. Despite his kingdom lacking omega nurse rooms, he knew the majority of them were underground.

“Wait! Your Highness!” The maid ran after Gilbert, blocking him from going any farther. “No alphas are allowed in the omega nurse room!”

“Oh, vhy not?” Gilbert questioned. He kept moving forward, making the maid move back. “I vill mate vith him eventually.”

“T-those are our laws,” she squeaked.

“I thought I heard a damsel in distress, but it is only Gilbert.”

Gilbert and the maid looked up the grand flight of stairs. King Francis was leaning on the rail, watching Gilbert and the maid.

The maid bowed clumsily.

“Vhat’ up,” Gilbert greeted.

“What are you doing here unannounced, Gilbert” Francis questioned.

“I banted to visit my future family,” Gilbert answered, smiling.

“In the dungeon?”

“But he is in heat!” Gilbert protested in a childish voice.

“Hm. It is a beautiful day for a picnic, do you not agree?” Francis said. “Emily please set the table outside.”

“Understood, your majesty,” Emily excused herself, leaving toward the kitchen.

* * *

 **[Outside Aria Palace, in the Palace Garden** ]

Gilbert was disappointed Francis didn't let him take Matthew right then and now. He was Gilbert's mate, almost. He didn't understand why he had to wait. He nibbled on a piece of bread-not really favoring the tea set for him. Francis and his queen were sitting opposite of him on the picnic table; Arthur sipping his tea. Francis didn't seem fond of tea either.

“You really came here just to visit?” Arthur asked.

“Ja, the awesome me has been vanting to see the twins,” Gilbert answered.

“Twins or Matthiev?” Francis asked, knowingly.

“Eh? The awesome me has to check on him.”

“You’ll have to wait if that is what you really are here for,” Arthur said.

Gilbert pouted. He took another bite of his bread. “Guess the awesome me vill go hunting with, Al.”

“That is a problem,” Francis stated.

“Vhat?” Gilbert asked.

Francis told Gilbert everything that happened within the past month.

Gilbert’s mouth was open, stunned. “Vhy give him avay so easily?”

“We had to for the safety of Aria,” Arthur explained.

“You let the Esfir Empire valk all over you,” Gilbert accused; disappointed. “Vhy didn't you fight for him?”

“A part of being royalty means to sacrifice yourself for your people,” Francis explained, he nibbled on a strawberry. “Gilbert, you should know that?”

“But you just gave Al avay so easily,” Gilbert argued. “Al should have had the choice to mate vith his alpha of choice.”

“Says the person’s whose Kingdom has a high rate of rape,” Arthur grumbled.

“I’ll fix that vhen I am king!” Gilbert stood, smacking his hands on the table. “Right now, Al needs our help.”

“Al doesn’t need any help, Gilbert,” Francis objected. “Sit down and eat.”

Gilbert fell back on his seat. He rarely got angry, he was one of the few Royals anyone could befriend, yet he was angry. Alfred was his best friend omega or not. He’d have to bring him back.

As if reading his mind Francis spoke. “I’ll be sending a letter to your father.”

“Vhat? Vhy?” Gilbert demanded.

“I think we should postpone our unification until you understand what it means to be King,” Francis answered.

It felt like a sword pierced his heart. They couldn't postpone his coronation, mating, and unification; right? Yes, they could. Francis was king- and everything he said goes and his Vatar was the kind to listen to the Aria King. Friendship did miracles.

* * *

**[Esfir Palace]**

The sunlight shot through the window, striking Alfred in the eye. Alfred groaned, turning on the bed, and pulling the sheets over his face and eyes. He fell back asleep, snoring. The end of the sheets was grabbed and pulled away. Alfred shivered at the coldness moving over his body. He scrambled to get the sheets only to come empty-handed.

“Your Highness, if you keep sleeping, you’ll miss breakfast,” Toris said.

“Ten more minutes,” Alfred grumbled.

“No. Now,” Toris shook his head.

Tiredly Alfred sat up on the bed. His hair was everywhere making him look like a porcupine. With Toris help, he got out of bed, was given a quick bath, and a change of clothes. He glanced at his attire. It was different from his day to day Prince attire; comfortable and casual. He gave Toris a questioning look.

“Remember, the Emperor is allowing you to train with his soldiers,” Toris explained, smiling. “Aren't you happy?”

Alfred didn't know how to answer. Memories of last night clouded his mind; how he suddenly became aroused by the alpha’s half nudity. When he felt Ivan's hardness on his back. The marking on his neck, that made him submit. And sadly, Alfred had wanted it. This was what if meant to be an omega and he hated it. He would not give himself so easily.

“Your Highness, you need to calm down,” Toris was tying a sash around Alfred's waist.

“Wha-why?” Alfred asked.

Toris smiled, hiding his expression behind the Prince. “I can smell it...your need to be taken.”

Blood rushed to his face. How embarrassing.

“It doesn't really bother me,” Toris explained.

Now that Alfred thought about it, he didn't know if Toris was an alpha or omega. Maybe an omega, his body shape was similar to an omega. The gentleness in his eyes said Omega.

“And even though you have a mark--,” Toris tapped near the mark.

Being aware of the mark, Alfred shivered.

“-- There are alphas who will do anything to claim you.” Toris finished. “And I have to admit you do have a--”

There was a light knock on Alfred's door.

“Who is it?” Toris asked.

“Oxana,” A female voice answered from the other side. “I brought something for the Aria prince.”

Alfred tilted his head curiously. “Come in.”

Oxana ( _she was an Esfir maid)_ entered the room. She held something very familiar in her hands.

 _You’ve got to be kidding me,_ Alfred thought. Mathias must have a death wish.

“Who are--”

Alfred snatched the roses from Oxana before Toris could finish his question. “Thank you. Leave. Now.”

Oxana glared at Alfred but did as she was told.

Alfred walked away from Toris and read the tag on the roses. Sure enough, it was from the Nordriget Prince. Alfred couldn't believe it, he was shocked even. A folded paper fell from in between the roses. Alfred nearly stepped on it. He bent on the floor to pick it up: a letter from Mathias.

He peeked over his shoulder.

Toris was making the bed.

He hoped Toris wouldn't sneak up on him as he unfolded the letter.

_Do you think I’ll just give up on you?_

_I will do whatever I can to free you from the evil Esfir Empire_ _._ _You are my mate. Mine. I won't share you._

_-Mathias._

_I love you._

Alfred folded the letter, placing it in a pocket he found in his tunic.

“Let's get going, your highness,” Toris said from really close by.

Alfred jumped. He turned around. Toris was surprisingly at a good distance to not be able to read the letter. However, Alfred no longer trusted anything his personal servant did.

* * *

It was going to be a lovely breakfast...not. The Emperor sat at the center of the table, sitting next to him on the left was Empress Yao. He looked different compared to the last time Alfred had seen him; that was due to the make up he wore and his hair had been combed. The makeup had people fooled into thinking he was attractive and alluring. Alfred was facing Yao, sitting on the right of the Emperor. Perfect! Alfred didn't have to look at Yao to feel the hatred, and he was positive Yao noticed the mark on his neck.

Yao stabbed his eggs with the fork so loudly it rung in Alfred's ears.

“You marked him, why?” Yao demanded Ivan.

“You know why,” Ivan threw back calmly.

“You have to be delusional,” Yao snorted. “What alpha would be interested in that?”

Ivan placed his cup of vodka on his lips, letting the taste of the drink seep into his mouth. “Why do you insult him when he is here?” He asked, placing the cup down.

“Oh, it doesn't bother me,” Alfred interrupted before Yao could answer. “Some people just feel the need to bully others to hype their own self-esteem.”

Yao shoved his seat back angrily, standing. “I will not be insulted by someone lower than me.”

“Is that all you have to use?” Alfred glanced at the Empress, fear wasn't in his book. “You can be God and I will still think you are no better than me.”

“You see that,” Yao pointed an angry finger at Alfred, tears forming in his eyes. “He should be punished for his insult. Punish him!”

Ivan forced himself to hide his amusement. Inwardly he was laughing at the scene, but outwardly he was angry. He averted his gaze to Alfred, debating what to do with Alfred's rudeness. Alfred was still part of royalty so he couldn't punish him physically, not that he wanted to. He waved to one of the servants in the room.

Toris was the one to respond. “Yes, your majesty?”

“Send Alik to his room. He is to stay there until I have a punishment ready for him,” Ivan ordered.

“Understood,” Toris turned to Alfred. “Your Highness…”

Alfred dropped his fork and knife, used a handkerchief to clean his hand, stood, and walked toward the side door without a word. Toris followed behind him. Alfred looked over his shoulder, Yao was looking at him with a smile of victory, Ivan returned to eating his food.

Alfred rolled his eyes, leaving. “I thought my mom was spoiled...but he takes spoiled to the next level,” He grumbled.

“I uh...apologize for his rudeness,” Toris said. He was embarrassed for the Empress. “He is usually a lot calmer...and nicer.”

“Nicer and calmer my ass.”

Toris sighed. “Maybe you shouldn't pick a fight with him…”

Alfred snorted. “You are joking right…? You can't just let someone walk all over you, Toris. Who cares if they are in a higher position.”

“I think you should care a little. His highness Yao can be dangerous when he is angry.”

 _Blah, blah, blah._ Was all Alfred was willing to hear.

* * *

**[Aria’s Palace-late Night]**

Gilbert peeked over his shoulder, left, and right before running to the stairs leading to the omega nurse room. He was hoping the Omega nurse wouldn't be in the room, with her or him there it would be impossible to see his Matthew. He walked passed the dungeon, farther down the hall until he spotted the door guarded by two alpha guards.

Gilbert bit his lower lip.  

He had to get in somehow.

He reached in his pocket, pulling a bag of gold.

“Who's there?” One of the guards pulled out a spear, positioning for the attack.

“Z’up, guys!” Gilbert greeted.

“Your Highness,” The guard lowered his spear. “Sorry, your highness, but no alphas are allowed in here.”

“Vut you guys are alphas,” Gilbert pointed out.

“Yes, but we already have mates of our own,” The guard explained.

Gilbert approached the two guards. “Come on let me in. I need to see him.” he took out his usually ‘awesomeness’ to sound persuasive.

“Sire, if we were to let you in, it’d be a capital offense,” The second guard argued.

“Not even for gold,” Gilbert waved the bag of gold in front of their eyes.

The two guards swallowed, eyeing the gold.

“We could lose our lives,” The first guard tried again, yet that bag could feed his family for life.

"Vith my awesome power you vill escape punishment. I promise.”

The two guards looked at each other.

The second guard took out a key, unlocking the omega nurse room. “The omega nurse comes at the rise of dawn, so make it quick.”

“You guys are awesome,” Gilbert threw the gold at the guards.

One of them caught the bag.

* * *

The Omega nurse room had multiple rooms inside. See, the omega nurse room in the palace wasn't just for the royal family, but the unmated omegas working in the palace. Every omega needed to feel safe in order to work. However, there was one room specifically for the royal family and Gilbert spotted it easily. He reached to open the door, it was locked.

Gilbert gritted his teeth.

These omega rooms were really made to keep alphas out.

“Rrr,” Gilbert fought with the handle. It wouldn't budge.

He puffed his cheeks, maybe the guards would have the key to the room.

He was about to go ask when the door burst open. The scent of maples engulfed his senses.

Matthew held onto the door, his cheeks a rosy red from his heat, he was asking to be taken. “G-Gil-”

Gilbert picked up the omega, shutting the door with his leg, and he threw Matthew on to the bed. He buried his nose on Matthew's neck, consumed by the scent. He will take him...he will so take him.

“Gil,” Matthew protested weakly, pushing his face away from his neck.

Lustful eyes looked into Matthew’s bluish-violet eyes. Matthew leaned in to kiss Gilbert but stopped instantly.

“...no,” He whispered.

“Vhy?” Gilbert asked, pouting. “You vant me I vant you, it should be okay.”

“We’re not married.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He cupped Matthew's lips, tackling his lips.

-to be continued  



	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needs Editing, Chapter Three will be edited too  
> WARNING: LOTS OF SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER, Partial Beating  
> I might delete this chapter

**[Esfir Palace-Night]**

Alfred kept pacing in his room. He felt like a kid once again, being confined in the room. He wanted to go out, train with the soldiers as Ivan had promised, yet Toris wouldn't let him leave the room: not until Ivan gave him the final verdict of Alfred's punishment for insulting the Empress. However, Alfred hadn't seen Ivan since breakfast.

Alfred sat on his bed, crossed his legs and arms.

He didn't regret the words he said to Yao. He gave his message clearly to the Empress. He will not let Yao walk all over him. It was one of the reasons some of Aria’s people believed Alfred was suited for the throne. He was headstrong, capable of handling the toughest people in his life.

He heard the sound of the door opening.

He peeked over his lashes at the door.

The Emperor made his presence. One nod to Toris and Toris was out of the room.

Alfred stood up at the same time Ivan walked farther into the room.

“You have quite the tongue,” Ivan stated, getting closer.

Part of Alfred said to get away, run to the bathroom, another part was stubborn. He won't run, running meant he was weak and Alfred refused to be weak.

“I give you credit,” Ivan continued, now in front of Alfred with mere inches keeping them apart. “Most would be running by now.” he roughly grabbed Alfred's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

That is right. Alfred had heard of the darkness in Ivan’s heart from many others. He could be brutal when he wanted to be. Alfred understood though, Kings, Emperor, and other world leaders had to be brutal to maintain power. The question, though...how brutal could Ivan be? A nerve struck down Alfred.

Ivan sensed it and smiled. “I should punish you for that mouth of yours.”

“Then do it,” Alfred dared.

Ivan smirked. He liked the challenge thrown at him.

“Strip,” Ivan commanded.

“Wha-”

“I told you to strip, do it.”

Alfred frowned, undoing the sash around his tunic, followed by the tunic, and his pants, next was his undergarment. He was completely naked in front of Ivan.

Ivan ran his fingers over the bare skin. Alfred’s olive skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, like a star. He spun Alfred around, kicking the back of his feet.

Alfred fell, his face hitting the bed with his butt sticking out in the air.

He heard the rustling of clothes.

Was Ivan going to go back on his word and take Alfred?

Alfred's heart pumped louder, ringing in his ear.

Smack!

Shock crossed Alfred's face. He’s never been hit in his life! Okay, that was a lie, he’s been hit by Arthur.

Another hit, followed by another.

Alfred held onto the bed sheets, his butt hurting.

Ivan moved behind him, running a finger over his crena ani.

Alfred's heart leaped. He was fearful of what Ivan was planning to do next.

“It seems you like this sort of thing,” Ivan pointed out, his hand sliding around Alfred’s thigh, and grabbing his cock.

 _What…?_ Alfred shifted to peak between his legs. He was hard. How humiliating!

Alfred's scent was like a drug Ivan had to take. He was losing his mind. He cupped Alfred's cheeks, spreading them apart. The scent became stronger, engulfing his nose.

He buried his face in between Alfred's crena ani, licking the edges.

Alfred thought was to be disgusted. He should be. He moaned, a sudden wave of a pleasure washed over him.

Ivan grabbed Alfred’s cock, his thumb brushed against the tip, and squeezed the length. He took satisfaction in tasting Alfred's juice.

Alfred squeezed the bed, gasping for air. He wanted more, so much more..

Ivan moved away from Alfred's crena ani. A string of saliva mixed with Alfred's juice seeped from his lips. He licked it, splitting it. He threw the belt he used to whip Alfred and took off his own clothes throwing them aside. He got on top of Alfred, the tip of his cock poking Alfred's butt. It was a lovely sight to witness; Alfred's ass and his cock in one frame. He touched his own dick, pumping it over Alfred's back.

Alfred caught the misty sent of the alpha on top of him, instead of being turned off, he was turned on more.

Ivan used Alfred’s back and his own stomach to relieve himself.

He returned to pumping Alfred’s cock, giving his omega the pleasure he desperately wanted. His other hand grabbed Alfred’s hair, pulling his head back, and he greeted his lips with his own. Alfred whimpered against the kiss, his hands holding tighter onto the sheets. Ivan traced Alfred’s mouth with his tongue. Alfred parted his lips and Ivan’s tongue was in his mouth.

An odd taste hit Alfred’s mouth. It had to be his own fluids in Ivan’s mouth. He found his own fluids bitter, but the way Ivan’s mouth moved against his, distracted him from the taste.  

* * *

**[Aria Kingdom- before dawn]**

Matthew gripped the bed sheets. He was on his knees, his head lying against the pillow, with his butt up in the air. Kiss marks covered many parts of his body, however, one was more distinct than the others. It was resting on his collar bone, still fresh. Behind him- officially his mate- Gilbert moved in him. Matthew felt Gilbert's cock pulsing in him, filling him. Gilbert pounded in him that the sound of skin slapping skin could be heard. Matthew bit the sheets, muffling his moans.

Then part of the sunlight creaked its way into the room, from a ceiling window.

Matthew snapped out of his lust. “S-stop,” came out a whisper. “Gil,” Matthew elbowed Gilbert throwing him off.

Gilbert froze shocked, questioning his omega.

Matthew smiled apologetically. “You have to leave.”

Gilbert shook his head. “Ve aren't done.”

He moved to take Matthew again. Matthew quickly moved away. A sadness hit him. He now understood what it meant to have a mate. He didn't want to depart from Gilbert. He wanted him here, taking him until he felt complete.

“The nurse will be here any minute...if he catches you, there is no escaping capital punishment,” Matthew explained. “Even for you.”

Being in an omega’s room was that serious.

But Gilbert desperately wanted to take his mate. He also wanted to avoid punishment. He ran around getting dressed, pausing often to give Matthew kisses.

“...z’am coming back tonight,” He whispered between kisses.

Matthew nodded, smiling.

Another kiss.

Gilbert fixed his clothes. It did nothing to cover his boner. He’d have to run to the guest room without getting caught.

He quickly gave Matthew one last kiss. “...tonight,” he repeated.

“Mm,” Matthew nodded once more. He waited for Gilbert to leave.

He desired to reach for him but he stayed on the bed. Once he was positive Gilbert was out of the room he glimpsed at his bed sheets. Gilbert’s scent was all over him. Without a doubt, other omegas and alphas would catch it. He had to cover it somehow. He got off his bed, part of his lube mixed with Gilbert's semen dripped from his cheeks.

He pulled on a robe and went into the main lobby of the Omega nurse room. He searched through products in the nurse’s drawers and boxes. There had to be a special medicine to hide Gilbert's scent.

There was nothing.

The nurse walked into the omega nurse room and froze. An alpha had been here!

Matthew's heart dropped. He was fucked.

“Y-your Highness,” The nurse ran to him, worriedly. “What happened? Why is an Alpha’s scent all over you?”

Matthew bit his nails nervously. He had to get out of this. “Tino, can you keep a secret?”

“Depends? Why?” Tino asked.

Matthew inhaled. “I’m taken.”

“That is pretty obvious, an Alpha’s scent is all over you.”

Matthew inhaled. “I mean I did it willingly.”

Tino dropped his jaw shocked.

“And I need to do is hide his scent before my father finds out! Please!” Matthew begged, tears stinging his eyes.

Tino took a step back. He scratched the back of his head, thinking. “There is one special medicine capable of covering the alpha’s scent.”

“R-really?” Matthew asked, unbelievable.

Tino nodded, sitting at his desk. “Yes, we keep them in case of emergencies,” He pulled out a small bottle from a drawer. “They are usually given to omegas who’ve been raped...but-” Tino wrinkled his face, placing the bottle on the desk. “It also prevents pregnancy and can even kill a fetus.”

Matthew took hold of the bottle. “I’m not pregnant yet.”

“Some omegas get pregnant almost immediately,” Tino argued.

“I don't think I should be having a child yet...it could be bad for me and my alpha.”

Tino frowned. He wasn't a fan of abortions.

Matthew took the pills.

“Now to get rid of the alpha’s scent in the room,” Tino mumbled. It would be a long day.

* * *

**[Esfir Empire-Morning]**

Toris poured a bucket of water on Alfred’s head, placed the bucket aside, and added soap onto Alfred’s hair. He massaged the omega’s head. He kept quiet as he sensed the odd atmosphere. he continued to give Alfred could a massage on his shoulder, neck, and head hoping it would calm the Prince.  

“I don’t understand,” Alfred whispered. “Why is it when he does something to me I lose the will to fight and I just want to give myself to him willingly?”

“Isn’t it like that with most omegas and their mates?” Toris asked. He filled the bucket with warm water.

“I don’t know,” Alfred answered. He knew nothing about how his body worked other than when the heat came unexpectedly. It was strange. He had been in a heat only a week ago and it ended when he arrived at the palace. He felt confused and lost. His body kept reacting to the alpha Emperor.

“...my omega is just like you, you know,” Toris admitted.

Alfred looked over his shoulder, questioningly at Toris. No. No. Toris can’t be an alpha.

Toris smiled, recognizing the confusion in Alfred’s eyes. “Before we became mates his body reacted to my presence a lot and I have to admit I was drawn to him.”

“Toris, you don’t act or look like an alpha,” Alfred said in disbelief.

Toris smiled, laughing quietly. “The same could be said about you. You don’t act like the majority of the omegas I’ve known. You are too headstrong, unwilling to submit. Most alphas would probably put you on a leash with the way you are.”

Alfred laughed. “I guess it's because I used to think I was an alpha, so I hung out a lot with the alphas in the neighborhood. I learned from them and my father to have a strong mentality.”

“I admire that,” Toris acknowledged. “I think your personality suits our Emperor.”

Alfred sighed, relaxing in the water. “Why do you keep saying such things?”

Toris dipped a cloth in the water, placing it on Alfred’s back. “He’s had a rough childhood. His mother was killed in front of his eyes for a crime she did not do.”

A coldness filled Alfred’s chest, despite the warmth coming from the water. “A crime?”

Toris took a deep breath. “She was accused of killing the previous Empress and beheaded for the crime.”

“Wait, what? Isn’t she the-”

“She was a servant,” Toris answered before Alfred could ask the question.

* * *

Ivan took out a hairbrush from inside one of the drawer’s. It was a wooden brush, with a sunflower wrapped from the handle to the main base. He picked out a long ash blonde hair from the brush and a sudden sadness filled his soul. He braided the long lock, tying it around the brush, and placed it back inside the drawer before locking it with a key. Today would be a long day. He had to put on a facade so no one could see the sadness in his heart.

-to be continued

  
  



End file.
